


Aftermath

by bavarian_angel



Series: The Magnificent Three [1]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Aftermath, BDSM, Difficult Relationship, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/pseuds/bavarian_angel
Summary: The night after the race in Argentina.





	Aftermath

Pulling his cap deeper into his face, Jorge felt the shiver on his skin when he entered the lobby of the hotel.

Today had been a disaster, in more than one way. Knowing that their flight wouldn’t be until tomorrow morning, he just hoped for a good night’s sleep - if he managed to stop the constant voice in his head. On the way to the elevator, he hesitated for a moment, his eyes on the not very busy hotel bar.

Jorge was just about to turn away, trying to not succumb to the inner yearning for quick, unhealthy peace, when he recognized a small group of people in one of the lounge areas of the lobby. Even without the white Repsol Honda shirt, Jorge could tell that it was Marc, who seemed to be in a quiet conversation with the Espargaro brothers. Jorge couldn’t make out what was being spoken, but he let out a short sigh of relief, when he saw Aleix smile and shake Marc’s hand, before Marc got up and made his way over to the elevators.

Jorge’s eyes were still on him as the elevator doors closed behind him. There was this huge urge to just follow Marc, hoping that they could make this day unhappen. But even in this state of mind Jorge knew that it wasn’t a good idea. So the bar became tonight’s solution after all.

Walking into the small cosy space, Jorge recognized a few faces from the paddock, barely acknowledging them though when he ordered a double whiskey from the unfortunately good looking bartender. He only managed to take a sip of it, when that old paranoid feeling - sometimes deeply buried, but never forgotten - of people staring at him from all sides, came rushing up in his mind. He felt like a trapped animal and even though he knew that this feeling was ridiculous, that his broken mind was just playing tricks on him, he was looking for a way out.

And that literally appeared in form of the door to the hotel’s terrace.

Quickly gathering his drink and leaving a way too high of a tip for the bartender, Jorge rushed towards his exit. The air felt somewhat heavy compared to the air conditioned bar, but at least Jorge could breath out here.

He walked over to a couple of chairs by the small fence that separated the terrace from the hotel garden. Jorge had barely sat down as he downed the heavy liquid in one go.

The burn felt warm and welcomed. He knew that he didn’t need to wait long for the slight fuzziness in his brain to settle in as he closed his eyes.

“Fancy seeing you here, Yorge...”

Jorge groaned in frustration. He would recognize that voice anywhere, even without his name being mispronounced.

Wishing he could just make himself disappear - or the other man, but that was a different matter - Jorge opened his eyes again. It took him a moment to make out Valentino in the darkness, sitting a few metres away, his face highlighted by the red glow of his cigarette.

Jorge must have been so out of it that he hadn’t seen him when he had come outside. For a moment he just stared at him, taking in the almost too calm and cool expression on Valentino’s face. It was hard to fight the urge of standing up, walking over to him and just punch him in the face.

“You seem content...”

Valentino shrugged and took another drag from his cigarette.

“You have no idea, right?”

“About what?”

“About what you did today? What you kick-started?”

“I didn’t do anything besides speaking about what others are just too afraid of mentioning.”

“You should be afraid you mentioned it. I know that those people - your fans - would literally kill for you. They wouldn’t even need you to start a fire. But in your own little distorted world you are forgetting one thing.”

“And that is?”

“One day all of this will be gone. One day when you finally admit that you’re too old for racing, you will see that it is worth nothing. One day when Marc will win that 10th championship you will never accomplish. One day when you realize that this will only make him stronger. Goodnight, Vale.”

Without waiting for a reaction, Jorge got up, leaving the empty glass on the floor, and made his way inside. He could feel Valentino’s eyes on his back, making him hold his head even higher. It was almost like he was floating on the way to his room. In a mixture of self satisfaction and slightly alcohol numbed mind, he didn’t even register how he got up to the fifth floor, until he found himself standing in front of the door of his hotel room.

On the door handle there was the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign, its presence making Jorge stop and frown. He was 99% sure that he hadn’t put it there when he had left for the track in the morning.

With slight caution he took out his key card and scanned it. The light immediately pinged to green and Jorge slowly pushed the door handle down.

Some sort of light was on in his room, making his anxious mind suspicious for a moment. But when he pushed the door slightly more open, his eyes fell on a white shirt on the floor - the same white shirt he had seen Marc wearing down in the lobby. A shiver ran down his spine because he knew that could only mean one thing.

As quickly as possible, Jorge sneaked into the room, immediately shutting the door behind him. Looking up, he saw what he had expected. Dani sat in the armchair by the window, facing Jorge. In front of him, there was Marc kneeling on the floor, his head in Dani’s lap, who softly caressed Marc’s hair with his left hand; both of them completely naked. Dani’s bandaged right hand was lying on the armrest, slightly holding onto a leather belt.

For a long moment, Jorge kept standing by the door, looking into Dani’s eyes without saying a word. The only thing that broke the silence were Marc’s sniffles in Dani’s lap. It didn’t need to be said out loud, they all knew what was supposed to happen - what had happened in the past and would probably happen again in the future, especially after what had occurred after the race today.

“I can’t... I had something to drink.”

Jorge could feel the shivering in his voice, but he was only met with a smile from Dani.

“Good thing that I’m sober then. And you know that I would never allow this if I thought it wouldn’t be safe for everybody.”

Jorge stared at him. He was trying to find any other reason to stop this, to just fall into his bed and end this dreadful day. Hearing Marc sigh while he buried his face further into Dani’s lap, was tugging at those strings inside his chest. From the very first time he had known that it had been a bad idea, but he had never managed to step back from this thing between the three of them. By now it was too late anyway.

Sighing himself, Jorge made sure that the door was really locked before he pulled his shirt over his head, while also losing his shoes and his socks. The things were carelessly thrown to the side as he made his way over to Dani and Marc. Without a word, he picked up the belt from Dani’s hand - not without lingering on the bandage for a moment. Raising his eyebrows in a silent question, Jorge looked at the older man.

“They gave me some painkillers and I already have an appointment with Dr Mir in Barcelona.”

Jorge nodded. Then his eyes fell onto Dani’s healthy hand, softly massaging Marc’s scalp.

“How many?”

“We agreed at 18.”

The reason for the number was obvious to Jorge. He took a step back, looking at Marc’s slightly shaking back, while tightening his grip on the belt.

“What colour are you at?”

“Green...”

Marc’s voice was muffled as his lips pressed against Dani’s skin. Yet Jorge could detect the scratchiness in it from possible earlier tears. Jorge waited until Marc had changed his position - face still hiding away in Dani’s lap, his knees pushing his bottom up though.

Their breathing mixed with the silence in the room before Jorge finally swung his arm, immediately followed by slapping sound as the belt hit Marc’s bottom, drawing a hiss from the younger man.

“Count for us, baby.” Dani’s voice was low as he kept on holding Marc, his fingers soothingly stroking the younger man’s hair.

“One...”

The following 17 hits had been a constant repetition of this procedure, before Marc finally broke down crying after mumbling the last number. Immediately, Jorge dropped the belt, rushing over to others. Dani was already pulling Marc up into his lap, wrapping his arms around the younger man, who seemed to finally be able to let all the emotions of the day out.

“You’ve done so good, baby. We’re proud of you.”

Jorge nodded along to Dani’s words as he dropped to his knees behind Marc, joining into the hug to calm and reassure him.

In his fuzzy mind, he had no idea how long they had stayed like this. It was only when Marc’s breathing became more regular that all three of them were able to calm down. Without saying another word, Jorge picked up Marc, carefully avoiding to touch his bruised bottom as he carried him over to his bed.

In a matter of seconds, the younger man fell asleep as his head came to rest on the pillow. Jorge carefully draped the blanket over Marc’s slightly shivering body, while Dani had started to dress again.

In the end they stood side by side, both looking at Marc who seemed to have found peaceful sleep.

“Do you think this will change things?”

“You mean between us?” Jorge turned towards Dani, scanning the older man’s face for any traces of doubt.

“No, not between us. This whole thing - both of us unsure about our future rides, Marc already on the edge at the second race, Valentino...”

“I’m afraid that it will. But after everything that happened today, we can only wait and pick up the pieces. And hope that it will make us stronger. I mean, without 2015 we wouldn’t be here right now, together, in this room.”

“I know...”

Dani tried to smile as he lay his hand on Jorge’s cheek, before pulling the younger man down for a kiss. It was sweet, yet hurting - just like this whole relationship between the three of them.

“Make sure he gets back to his room in time.”

“I will. Goodnight.”

Another short kiss sealed the goodbye for them.

As quietly as possible Dani sneaked out of the room, slowly closing the door behind him. In the mean time, Jorge pulled down the rest of his clothes before crawling into the bed. He pulled Marc close, the younger man’s smell the last thing on his mind as sleep finally claimed him.


End file.
